1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses including an electronic organizer, a portable information terminal, and a personal computer, and more specifically, it is concerned with an electronic apparatus capable of setting a confidential mode in reading data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electronic apparatuses having functions of storing and reading data, apparatus exist for keeping data confidential. In such an apparatus, confidential data are not displayed. Such a non-display state can be released by a person inputting a password which is not known to others. However, one might forget existence of the data themselves if the data intended to be kept confidential are not displayed. This problem is not crucial perhaps for address book data and memo data; however, it is a problem for schedule data, i.e., missed appointments, etc.
In this respect, even though such a function is available, a user has to release the function first thing in the morning every day to confirm the schedule.
One method of avoiding the above-described non display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-137884. A password is used to determine whether processing to be done is varied by a parameter of time when inputting the password so that the password will not be seen and abused by others. In such a system there is a disadvantage that data intended to be kept confidential might be seen, since any one can operate the apparatus upon inputting the password and starting the apparatus. Although this system may be developed so that the password is input every time before the data is displayed, this procedure is not practical because it is too time-consuming.